


风滚草 END.

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 6





	风滚草 END.

后来他就不被我允许穿着裤子，只穿着件纽扣掉干净的衬衫，光着脚丫晃着两条腿在房间里，随时准备被我拉过来做爱。我们像两个疯子，在洗衣机上，餐桌上，沙发上，像动物侵占领地一样在这座房子的每个角落留下欢爱的痕迹。他一直很听话，顺从的被我摆成各种姿势，身上的汗液混着体液也来不及清理，贴在皮肤上亮晶晶的一层闪着光。胸脯一起一伏的呼吸着，半张着嘴唇微微喘着气，能看见里面鲜红的小舌头尖。望着他的时候就眼神迷离的看着我，眼角也泛着水光，好像在看很远的地方。

我有时会这样问自己，如果我有个家，你会不会跟我走？

他被我背对着按在浴室的洗手池旁边进入，手臂用力支撑着身体，低着头承受我一下一下的撞击，耳坠跟着身体的节奏晃来晃去。我吻上他的耳朵，把小巧的耳垂和耳坠含在嘴里轻轻舔着。  
“你真过分....”他歪了歪脖子，颤抖着发出呻吟。  
我要让他看见自己的样子，用手抬起他的下巴，他的整张脸映在面前的镜子里，妖冶又梦幻，洁白得看不清轮廓。  
是种极致的淫荡和性感，而他不自知。他看着镜子里的自己，似乎愣了一秒，随后轻轻皱起眉头，一只手撑在了镜子上，咬着嘴唇呻吟起来。我看着镜子里的他，他也看着镜子里的他，浴室里的水汽渐渐模糊了镜面，他的手臂慢慢滑了下去，在镜子上留下一道清晰的水渍。

我们一天也没正经吃东西，我抱着他坐在我怀里，从冰箱里拿出樱桃喂给他吃，他不肯，推着我的手要我吃。  
“妈妈也要吃饱。”我拿着樱桃哄他，“妈妈照顾宝宝，那谁来照顾妈妈呢？”  
他被我逗得忍不住，张嘴含住了樱桃。  
我突然冒出一个想法，从餐桌上找来一块手帕，他坐在地板上好奇地望着我，我走到他的身后蒙上了他的眼睛，接着我找出各种各样的吃的，一样一样的打开。  
“只准用舌头舔一下，猜对了才能吃。”我说。  
他笑得不行，乖乖的伸出小舌头，我换了葡萄，苹果，棒棒糖，甚至沙丁鱼罐头，他都猜对了，最后，我拿出一瓶牛奶。  
我没有急于把牛奶喂到他嘴里，而是打开瓶盖，从他微微凹下去的酒窝那里慢慢把牛奶倒了下去。  
乳白色的液体顺着他的下巴和脖颈一路淌下去，流过锁骨，红通通的乳尖，瘦削的腰和小腹。他被这种微小的触感刺激得颤抖着身体，我从下往上，把他身上的牛奶舔了个干净，最后摘下他头上的手帕。  
他睁开了眼睛。  
我像做了个梦。

他把房间里的灯全关了，放了张Michael Jackson的演唱会DVD，尖叫大笑着在电视机前跳舞，跳得毫无章法。我不知道是灯光太暗，还是记忆太久远，我看不清他的脸，只有白色的衬衫在空中晃啊晃，和他细长的胳膊和腿。我坐在沙发上，痴迷的看着他笑。  
让我惊讶的一幕出现了，他转过身来面对着我，拉下自己的内裤开始手淫。  
我着了魔，跪在地上朝他爬了过去，抬起头让温热的液体浇在我的脸上。  
他是我的神明，我的救世主。

如果我早一点认识你，你会不会跟我走？

有时我会想，音乐于我的意义，就是在某一天，把我带到他的身边。  
而为什么是现在，为什么不是在他青春年少的梦里？

“忘了我吧。”他躺在我怀里说。  
可忘得掉吗？  
除非我根本没有认识过你。  
他拉着我的手放在心口上。  
“这里，埋葬了很多东西。”他说。  
“但你不同，”他抚摸着我的手，“你救了我。如果说孩子给了我第二次生命，那么你又让我重生了一次。”  
泪水从我眼眶里喷涌而出。  
“为什么不跟我走？”  
“够了，这样就足够了。”他温柔地安慰着我，“别哭啊....”，他用手擦着我脸上的泪。  
“在你身上，我看到了自己，你知不知道？那个有血有肉，做着自己喜欢的事情的自己。”他说，“我很开心，我真的很开心，因为我知道我不会再因为梦想而痛苦了，我想做的事情，有人替我完成了。  
“我也会带着你带给我的，继续生活下去。因为我知道，你爱我，不是吗，所以你要带着我的梦想，走到更远的地方。”  
我哭得像个三岁的孩子，在他身上找到了归属感，或许是他的味道，他温柔的声音。我突然产生了一种错觉，他既像我的母亲，又像我的爱人。  
我才明白，他看似温柔，其实比我强大得多。  
“我永远也不会再痛苦了，你应该为我高兴才对。”他的表情真挚，目光清澈又坚定的看着我，“你懂那种感受吗，是我认识你之后才明白的，是你教会我的。”  
我没有说话，只想抱着他，什么都不做，就这样静静地抱着他。我要把跟他在一起的每一分，每一秒都牢牢刻在心里，他的身体，他的味道，他的样子，他看我的眼神，他说话的声音，他微微撅起的嘴唇，红彤彤的带着幸福的脸蛋，在我怀里躲躲闪闪的可爱模样....   
“再给我一次吧。”他望着我说道。  
这一次，他像用尽了所有的力气。  
我知道这是我最后一次这样抱着他了，明天，他将永远不会再属于我。

那天早晨，我收拾好衣服走出房间，屋子里又变得干净整洁，不知道他是几点起来整理的，桌上摆好了为我准备的早餐。  
他不知道去了哪里，我心里怕见到他，我想象不出跟他道别的样子。  
我没有动那份早餐，拿起旅行袋走到门口，窗棱上的风铃叮铃铃的响起来，像在为我送行。  
我没有回头，快速走出他家的院子，把旅行袋往车后座上一扔，打开车门发动了车子。  
车子缓缓往前走了一段，我抬头看了一眼后视镜，他穿着淡黄色的T恤从屋子里跑出来，小小的一个人，穿过开满鲜花的院子，站在路边。  
不知什么时候刮起了大风，地上的黄土都被卷了起来，他站在风里，黄沙漫天。  
我的泪水湿了眼眶，我看不见他。

之后的几十年，我都没有他的消息。  
这些年我走遍全国，也唱遍了全国，我开始写有关爱情的歌，虽然那是我从前最嗤之以鼻的，他渐渐变成了我身体某个伤口上结的痂。  
然而我没有一天不在思念他，但那种思念渐渐变成了一种习惯，他的面孔似乎慢慢变成了一个模糊的影子，是我无论如何也没法得到，却又靠他才能活过的念想。

直到有一天，我收到一封信。  
是他的女儿寄来的，信上告诉我，他去世了。  
毫无防备的，巨大的悲伤从我心底炸裂开来，冰冷的刀片突然有了温度，在我心底最深处搅动起来，那种痛苦从我离开他的那一天就已慢慢沉淀成一种永久的伤痛。刹那间我意识到，多年来我自认为他已远离我的生活，但即使是一通电话，一封短信，我也会毫不犹豫的奔向他，我的爱人，我用尽一生去思念的人，我的挚爱。  
我又一次踏上了旅程，去到几十年都不敢去第二次的地方。  
黄土路已经翻修过，再没有呛得人睁不开眼的黄沙。我想找记忆里那片紫色的花海，开着车在大概的位置来回绕了三趟却怎么也找不到，问了问附近的住户，也像那片花海从没出现过一样。  
我心中有些酸楚，像是珍藏了许久的宝贝在某一天忽然消失了。  
我开车到了约定的地点，路边一位个子高挑的女孩在等着我。  
看到她的那一刻我就笑了，她和他一样，皮肤雪白，鼻梁高挑，黑色的头发被阳光照得变成了栗色，一笑，嘴角露出两个酒窝。  
她要带我去看看他的墓地。  
跟着她的指示，我把车开到了一座古旧的建筑物门口，这里有一小片墓地，大大小小的墓碑整齐的矗立着。  
“他执意要葬在这里。”她说。  
我才仔细地观察起这座建筑，哥特式的屋顶，塔楼上有一座钟，建筑物的门上有一大块五彩玻璃。  
这是一座教堂。  
是他笑着流过泪的那个地方。  
女孩带我穿过青青的草地，来到一座小墓碑前，上面刻着他的名字。  
“有样东西，他托我交给你。”  
女孩从包里拿出一个很旧的小盒子交给我，我打开盒子，里面是一只耳坠，上面有一个银色的小圈和一小穗流苏。  
“很漂亮。”她笑着说。  
“他什么也没给我们留下。”她看了我一眼，“也没有提起过你，如果不是这个耳坠....”  
我低下了头。  
“我不知道你们是什么样的关系，但他尽到了他的责任。”她顿了顿，“他是个好母亲。”  
我看着他的墓碑，伸手抚摸着他的名字。  
“想不想听个故事？”我问道。  
“好啊。”她笑着说。  
我转过身，搂着她的肩带她走出墓地。  
“在我还年轻的时候，那时我是个流浪歌手，一天赶路的时候没有水喝，有个人收留了我......”


End file.
